


Chacun Voit Midi à Sa Porte

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Psychisme Cassé [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abandonment, Control Issues, Dark Magic, Denial, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Français | French, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I haven't spoken French in a long time so pardon any mistakes when young Wes talks, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Maxwell, M/M, Making Love, Maxwell has issues, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Personality Disorder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Maxwell, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Magic, Vague illusions, Verbal Abuse, some scenes are in the late 1800s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Everyone is occupied by their own personal interests. And that leads to nothing but destruction. Maxwell has trapped our cast in this world for selfish reasons. A heartbreaking story slowly comes to light. Warnings: Slash/Yaoi pairings, vague sex scenes, and tons of swearing. This story has a sequel coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wes is 28, Wilson 31, Willow 24, Charlie 24, and Maxwell 55 before alternate world.

There sat a boy in tattered clothes. Patches adorning the fabric.

The boy had known nothing but sadness and heartache. Never had he known the gentle

touch of a mother's love nor the stern teachings of a father.

What was a young British boy to do? His family had disowned him because of being ashamed of his mother.

He had to make a living some way. Deep down he knew that being a crook was wrong, but in such a deceitful and hateful world what would one

more crook hurt anything?

This young boy grew up lonely. Aching for affection. He turned to books containing magical

dragons and warlocks. Powerful beings that never got taken advantage of. They were strong

and manly and capable of ruling nations. He wanted to grow up one day to be like them. One

day while reading he ran across the word Dapper. All of the strongest and adored men were

dapper fellows. In order to receive any love and affection, the boy internalized that dapperness, power, and magic would be the cures to his loneliness and constant ache for something more in his life he wanted to be loved and admired more than anything.

Magic was his escape from the harsh realities of the world. Along with his many books. As he came of age he discovered that wizards were not the only thing he could read about.

He turned to books filled with sexual content that aroused his desire for love even more. He did not feel anything more than longing for a love of his own. He tried his best to imagine himself with a woman but it wasn't working.

Then he ran across the picture of Dorian Grey. He read this book over and over for years imagining having a dapper fellow of his own pressed up against him. Oh for shame.

He cared a lot about public appearances but he would risk being looked down upon for his own happiness. He was bullied a lot as a child and it got worse during adolescence.

He wore big, round glasses that made him look dorky. He could hardly see without them and it took him so long to save up for them. He would not let his bullies take what he worked so hard for away. He was ridiculed for his dusty old clothes, his penchant for magic, and being ''four-eyed''. He never made a friend. Preferring to focus on magic and tales of grandeur. He was a happy and wide-eyed idealist.

Eventually, he realized that his ambitions were not going to get him much money so he turned to thievery and con artistry to make enough to dress the way he felt a proper dapper magician should look.

He finally had enough money to buy a cabaret. He made it for his magic shows but also for other artists to showcase their talents for money. Majority of the profits going to the Dapper fellow of course.

It took him years before he found another boy like himself. When he decided to catch a boat to France.

A boy that had no family. That was lithe and looking on the verge of death. He did funny mime shows on the street corner for change. The dapper fellow would stop by every day to watch the mime and give him money.

It became a routine. A routine that the Dapper fellow wanted to become more. The man was absolutely beautiful and would be a wonderful addition to his cabaret.

One day the Dapper fellow gave the mime money and a card. The mime looked at it inquisitively. ''Stop by anytime.'' The man offered. The mime looked at him quizzically and it took the man a second to realize that the mime could not speak or understand English. Well...that just won't do, will it? The man took back the card and wrote what he said in French before handing it back. The mime read it over and agreed with a smile as bright as the sun the beauty of his smile sending a warm and jovial emotion throughout the older man...is this what love feels like?

He was happy to see the man had accepted his offer but was surprised to see him out of his usual mime attire. He looked strikingly gorgeous. He wore an effeminate suit that clung to his round hips and behind making the older man avert his gaze lest he fall prey to temptation. The man walked up to him and said,''Bonjour,comment vas-tu?'' (Hello, how are you?)

'' Je vais bien'' (I'm good) The dapper fellow answered with a smile,''Je ne savais pas que les mimes pouvaient parler...'' (I didn't know that mimes could talk...)

''Bien sûr, je peux parler, je suis un chanteur après tout.'' ("Of course, I can talk, I'm a singer after all.")

''Ah oui?'' (Ah really? Or Ah yes?) The dapper fellow challenged,''Montre moi ce que tu peux faire...''(Show me what you can do)

The young Gaelic man strutted his way on stage making the older man stand to attention in more ways than one. The mime had a voice that was smooth as silk. He was perfect in every way. Maybe this was love. Maybe he could finally have someone that understood him and cared for him. Little did he know that he'd have that for 10 years until his own deep-seated insecurities festered beyond control. Ironically the thing he wanted most in all of the world was destroyed by his own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those wonky half canon but half made up crap by me stories. This story has a sequel that will be posted one of these days. Hopefully, the sequel will clear up everything. I just love these characters so much! I love this game a little too much. I bought it for myself for Christmas and got really into and wrote this and I just now got around to posting it. Enjoy :D

Wes has been camping with Wilson for a year now. Wilson showed absolutely zero signs of remembering who Wes even was. Wes hated that he couldn't speak to the other man. To his relief, Wilson didn't seem to mind having to read Wes' lips and exaggerated movements. Wilson was in very bad shape before Wes found him. He was an incoherent mess that complained about shadows and voices. Wes made him many flower crowns to ease his mind, he also got him food and water and more supplies He was hoping beyond hope that Wilson would not ask how he got this seemingly endless supply with how weak he was.

Wes also did not want Wilson to know that he knew that the other man had been here for 2 years. He kept up with every move said man made. He had a sort of sick fascination with this man. This man that he knew very personally at one point in his life. Wilson showed no signs that he remembered him back though. For 2 years he had been trying to approach him but whenever he'd get too close the ground would give way or water would knock him back or he would be plagued with voices and shadows. He knew why. He knew why the ground would give way or the wind would wail when he got too close to the other man. The world was not alive per se but was run by a man that caused him much grief and sorrow in the past.

Sometimes Wes would be on the little piece of land that Maxwell threw them on or he would be caged by Maxwell's throne.

Getting too close to Wilson displeased Maxwell and he was punished nearly everytime. Maxwell has no qualms about him getting close to the other people he had trapped there though. At first, it made no sense to the mime but when Maxwell would mutter under his breath about his,''fluttering lashes.'' and ''wondering eyes.'' He knew that Maxwell was indeed jealous. Wes and Maxwell had a long history together. A long romantic history. He knew that Maxwell was insecure deep down and knew better than to rouse the older man's jealousy but as far as Wes was concerned, he was single. Wes wanting to break up and running away from Maxwell is actually what landed him here in the first place.

Wes was still surprised that Maxwell let him get this close to Wilson. What was the old man playing at?

Wes met Maxwell when he was 18 years old. He was a street mime that entertained for change. He noticed that Maxwell would come around a lot to give him money.

Wes started to look forward to the man's visits since he knew he'd get a pretty penny from the dapper fellow. He would work extra hard to get him to smile and clap for his performances.

Within a years time Maxwell, known as William at the time, had invited Wes to start performing at a cabaret with him. Maxwell was a wealthy magician and Wes was the opening act.

Wes will always remember the look on Maxwell's face when he heard his voice for the first time. Maxwell's jaw hit the ground when Wes started singing. Wes decided to stop being a mime and do what he had always dreamed of, Being a singer.

Maxwell supported him and they developed a close friendship.

They had been together 10 years, Maxwell grew more and more sinister with every year. Eventually, Wes had enough and decided to leave him. Sadly Wes did not have enough money to just leave the club that he worked at so he still had to see Maxwell whenever he went to work. Maxwell would never be too far away.

Wes' performances drew more and more people to him, especially the after dark ones. Eventually, Wes had acquired the attention of a man that was absolutely breathtaking. The man complimented him and offered him a way to get out of the cabaret.

Wes started a ''friendship'' with the fellow that was much more. He and the man had mind-blowing sex nearly every night under the guise of having tea or studying science. Maxwell's hackles would rise at hearing Wes' excuses. He would ridicule and scoff at Wes for the closeness he acquired to the man, and hint that he knew that it was more than tea drinking or science experiments going on between the ''friends''

One day Wes snapped and yelled that he did indeed feel romantic feelings towards that man, and Maxwell should mind his own business since their relationship had been over for a year and a half. Maxwell looked distraught and shocked as if he had forgotten that they were no longer together. Maxwell's eyes had widened as if all of the information was hitting him at once and he couldn't process it.

This is why Wes was very surprised when he was finally ''allowed'' to near Wilson. He had to pretend that he had no knowledge of Wilson and introduced himself shyly. Wilson took a liking to him quickly and embraced the mime with open arms. Wes could hear a distant growl in the wind.

During the summer the trees near them would suddenly catch on fire, along with their tent. Wilson would be the only one attacked by fire.

Every time they got settled and built a camp, it was destroyed.

Wes noticed that he was not allowed to sit too close to Wilson or look at him too long, if his eyes lingered far too long he felt something invisible grab him and pull him back. At night shadows would form around them as if to keep watch. Wes would try to find ways to speak to Wilson but found that all of his attempts were squashed. He was still adjusting to not having a voice. He used to talk nearly all the time, Maxwell would even complain that he talked too much even.

Ironically the man that loved to sit and hear him talk and sing for hours had taken his voice. His voice was pulled from him in a slow and steady motion. The personification of his vocal abilities took the form of a ghost. Wes remembered that moment very clearly. He didn't realize that he had started daydreaming until Wilson snapped his fingers in front of his face.

''You alright?'' Wilson asked his eyebrow cocking.

Wes nods and refuses to look at him to save him from more pain.

Wilson, as stubborn as ever, decides to move closer to Wes and puts a hand on his shoulder. Wes looks at the man questioningly as Wilson scooted closer to him. Wilson's slender fingers soothed Wes' shoulder,''Are you okay? You don't look so good?''

Just when Wes was melting into Wilson's touch a strong wind seemed to pick him up and swept him a few yards from the fire.

Wes rolled his eyes and went back to sit down as if nothing happened and sat further away from Wilson. He was not going to give Maxwell the satisfaction of knowing that he just scared him.

Wilson looked confused,''Did I just hallucinate that?''

Wes shook his head no and simply went to his tent.

Wilson jumped up,''W-wait! Um...It's kind of early for sleep?''

Wes shrugs and signs,'The wind is too strong.'

''Yeah...I noticed...Um...want to share a tent?'' Wilson asked looking nervously down at the ground.

Wes looked around nervously in fear of Maxwell hearing and going off on a tangent. To his surprise, nothing happened. Wes looked around a few times paranoid before nodding.

Wilson quickly curled into the tent with Wes. Wilson whispered,''I'm too spooked to sleep alone.''

Wes nods in agreement and opens his arms for Wilson to cuddle into. Wilson blushes and says,''It is not...proper for two men to...cuddle...Um...No offense.''

Wes shrugs and pulls his arms back.

Wilson blushes,''Please do not take offense! I mean no harm! I am just not comfortable with holding another man in such a way...''

Wes rolled his eyes.

Wilson flinched,''What does that mean?''

'Nothing,'' Wes rolled his eyes at the childish way the scientist 'hmphed' at him and turned away to curl further away from him. Wes shrugs and lays back down.

Wes could only guess that he had been sleeping for at least three hours before he was violently ripped from his slumber. He heard rustling outside of his tent. Wilson was still sleeping beside him so he knew it must be a predator. Wes picked up the knife he hid under his pillow and walked out to check what the noise was.

He was greeted by darkness, the fire was nearly out so he added some more fuel. When he had the fire blazing to the point that he could see he silently gasped.

Maxwell was sitting cross-legged on a throne that was not previously there.

Wes got into a fighting stance and Maxwell simply chuckled and beckoned him. Wes apprehensively walked up to the demon, hatred burning in his eyes. Maxwell was nothing like William. He dearly missed the man he once knew.

''Where is Wilson darling? You have two tents but one is empty...'' Maxwell asked frowning.

Wes rolled his eyes and pointed to the tent he crawled out of.

Maxwell gasped in mock shock,''Why am I surprised...you always work so fast...why would being stranded in wilderness stop you...''

Wes gritted his teeth knowing what Maxwell was implying.

Maxwell tsked,''Always so desperate for male attention...''

Wes rolled his eyes and decided to let that comment slide.

Maxwell opened his arms,''Come here darling...''

Wes crossed his arms and looked away.

Maxwell pouted tauntingly,''Aww...I am hurt, my dear...Oh, how you wound me...''

We would have screamed if he could when he was suddenly yanked onto Maxwell's lap by an unseen force.

Maxwell moaned,''That's better.'' He kissed Wes' face and neck gently. Wes grimaces and pushed at Maxwell's chest.

Maxwell let out an angry grunt,''Look here precious, I will make it easier for that boy to escape if you come with me. Or are you too smitten with him to leave his side?''

Wes mouthed,'I'm staying with him.'

''Why!?'' Maxwell growled before calming down,''Darling, you barely know that boy...''

'You know that is a lie.'

Maxwell grunts with disdain and says flatly,''Yeah. I know...''

Wes tries to get up but his kept down by a death grip on his arm,''Darling...I'm sorry about what happened with Charlie...If you are still angry at me about that...I am sorry, I was not thinking...''

Wes shrugs not wanting to hear any more excuses. Wes looks back towards the tent nervously.

Maxwell cocks an eyebrow,''Oh? Nervous your boy toy might ''catch'' you?''

Maxwell possessively bites Wes' neck hard enough to draw blood. Wes thrashes and tries to get away. Maxwell whispers,''You're mine! He is a normal man. He is not twisted like you. He would never indulge in your perversions so get that out of your mind!''

Wes had to hold back tears at that harsh statement.

Maxwell cuddles him close and peppers his face with kisses,''Je t'aime mon chere...''

Wes snorts and spits in the other man's face. Maxwell growls and throws him to the ground. Wes thankfully runs away to crawl back into the tent, ignoring Maxwell's threats.

When Wes flops back down Wilson grunts his voice heavy with sleep,''I'd like to order two cheeseburgers please...''

Wes snickers and rolls his eyes.

After a few minutes Wilson asks,''where were you?''

Wes didn't know if he was sleep talking or not so he just ignored it. He was alerted when Wilson hit his shoulder.

Wes frowned and mimed that he went out to pee.

''Longest piss in history...''Wilson grunted.

Wes silently sighed, now he has two suspicious men attacking him with questions and thinly veiled accusations.

Wes mouthed,'Why do you care?'

''It's dangerous to be out there at night Wes!'' Wilson scolded.

Wes seethed, he wanted to punch the other man for treating him like he was just some frail baby. It embarassed him.

Wes felt his stomach drop at the thought that Wilson heard Maxwell so he asked if Wilson heard anything.

Wilson looked at him as if he had lost his mind,''No...just heard wind...That's why I was confused you even left...''

Wes nods and lays back down.

Wes is disturbed again by Wilson poking his hicky,''What's this?''

Wes cringed when Wilson dug his finger really deep into his bruised skin. Wes slapped the other man's hand away.

Wilson didn't let up. He kept poking and prodding at the hicky and being generally annoying. He knew that Wilson had this childish annoying side of him but he had not enountered it like this. He was used to the gentlemanly and reserved Wilson. Not the annoying prying little brother Wilson.

Wilson teased,''Was it the blonde or the brunette?''

Wes' eyes widened, Wilson knew of the other victums!

Wes mouthed,'what are you talking about?'

''The girls...I haven't seen them in what feels like two years...but there were two girls...one was a girl obsessed with fire and the other was this morbid little weirdo...which was it?''

'It was an animal...'Wes mouthed

''Yeah...sure...whatever you say...''Wilson mocked before poking Wes' side.

Wes turned over.

Wilson sighed,''Do you know more than you let on? You seem to...what do you know? Can I even trust you? Are you Maxwell in disgusie? Why can't you talk? Can you really talk but are just pretending? Why do you disappear sometimes?''

Wes clapped his hands over his ears.

Wilson growled and started to scream his questions. Wes quickly clapped his hand over Wilson's mouth. The two men struggled and wrestled for dominance.

Ultimately Wes won. He held Wilson's hand beside his head and mouthed,'Shut up. I will tell you later. Sleep.'

Wilson scoffed,''When will you drop this mime act...it's annoying.''

'You are the one that's being annoying Wilson!' Wes mouthed.

Wilson growled and pushed Wes off of him.

Wes shook his head annoyed and frustrated.

Wilson sat up with a sigh and said,''Look. I'm sorry...I know I was behaving childishly. I just...I hate living this way...And I don't know who the hell to trust. The blond chick is insane and so is the brunette, the German one annoys the hell out of me, The robot is annoying too, and Webber, the lady with the short hair, and the old lady give me the creeps...you are the only one I like. But that doesn't mean that you are trustworthy...Who here do you know well enough to give you a hickey? Are you guys all in on it? Do you go and report things to each other while I am asleep like this is some sick joke!?''

Wes blinked and shook his head looking dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes and simply turned over to lay back down.

''Damn it Wes! Look at me!''

And Wes thought that he was melodramatic.

Wes sighed through his nose and looked at his friend, he mouthed,'You are making up conspiracies. Just go to bed, everything will be better in the morning.'

''Who gave you the hickey!? How do any of you find the time to have sex in the middle of TRYING TO SURVIVE? I do not understand! It makes no sense! I haven't been able to get an erection in God knows how long but you can go out and frolic in the woods like it's nothing! What are you hiding!?''

Wes mouthed,'TMI.'

Wilson let out a frustrated growl and said,''At least tell me who it was.''

'You don't want to know.'

''I sure as hell do!'' Wilson yelled getting aggravated.

''My, my...Wilson you have nearly waken up the whole island...'' Maxwell's smooth voice teases as he opens up the tent.

Wilson glares at him and growls,''You!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No offense to people with NPD. Maxwell is just the type that doesn't believe in getting better or conquering it so everybody in his surroundings must submit to his will or else suffer his abuse. Not everyone with NPD is as split and fractured as Maxwell is in this story. He is just extreme. He's not an example of a regular NPD patient.

''You bastard!'' Wilson growled before charging towards the other man. Maxwell back away chuckling darkly.

''You have a lot of nerve smiling. Why I oughtta...'' He started rolling up his sleeves.

Maxwell rolled his eyes,''Save me the theatrics, Wilson. I am here for Wes...''

Wes snarled and tilted his nose into the air.

''He wants nothing to do with you! Don't waste your time!'' Wilson growled.

''Oh? Is that what he told you?'' Maxwell tsked,''You see...Wes is a bit of a compulsive liar. He is not happy unless he has victims...He feeds off of kindness and ultimately leaves you with nothing...''

''Are you sure you aren't describing yourself?'' Wilson snarls.

Maxwell beckons Wes to come to him and just like earlier, he was pushed into the other man's arms by an unseen force,''Chere amour...''

Maxwell gazed down at Wes lustfully and said man looked away in disgust. Maxwell cooed''Don't be that way darling...''

Wes blushed bright red at Maxwell using that pet name in front of Wilson. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Wilson blinked a few times before saying,''Darling?''

Maxwell hums,''I guess now is as good a time as any...My little Wesley here is a spy...he was leaking all kinds of information about you to me...How do you think I knew just how and when to trip you up?''

Wes silently screamed and violently shook his head in protest until Maxwell took away his ability to move.

Wilson looked as if he was processing all of the information,''That still doesn't explain you calling him darling?''

Maxwell answers,''He is my...well I can't say husband because that is not legal but if it were legal husband would be right...I guess...lover would be more fitting...''

Wilson looks at him dumbfounded for a few minutes before laughing hysterically. Maxwell frowned as he watched the scientist clenched his stomach and wiped mirth from his eyes,''Good one! I didn't know you had a sense of humor!''

Maxwell snarls and simply kisses Wes gently.

Wilson recoils in disgusts and covers his eyes,''Oh God! I never to clean my retinas with bleach now!''

Wes' eyes were tightly shut, he did not want to dare look at Wilson. He felt so humiliated, he knew that this was exactly what Maxwell was going for.

Wilson said,''Well...thanks for the laugh...you can stop the show now. I know that I hardly know the man but I doubt any of this is true...Right, Wes?''

Wes opened his eyes, those were the only things not paralyzed.

''What did you do to him!?'' Wilson demanded getting into his fighting stance.

Maxwell rolls his eyes,''I have grown bored with you boy.''

With a flick of his wrist, Wes found that he was somewhere else entirely. He realized that he was in a bed. A very cushiony bed with silk sheets and fluffy pillows. He sighs as he lays his head back and feels his head sink into the fluffy fabric.

His eyes then shot open when he realized that his sigh was more than just air, there was a raspy moan underneath.

HIS VOICE WAS BACK!

He sat up quickly but was quickly filled with dread when he realized that he was in Maxwell's bed...nude...Naked as the day he was born, he looked over at Maxwell who's eyes were roaming unashamed.

Wes pulled the sheets tightly around him and sunk down into the bed, turning his back to Maxwell.

Wes' breath hitched when he felt Maxwell gently caress his back, feather-light touches swirling along his back just like he liked it. It never failed to get him going.

Wes frowned determined to ignore Maxwell gently brushing the erogenous zones on his back. He would not give him the satisfaction. But he still could not deny that he missed this. He missed making love to Maxwell. Maxwell was his first and only lover and throughout the many years of knowing eachother, Maxwell has discovered so many things about Wes' body.

He knew just what to do to drive him wild.

Maxwell gently massaged his scalp the way he liked it. Wes was thinking about letting Maxwell seduce him until a thought popped into his head, he sat up abruptly,''Where's Wilson!?''

He knew that he completely ruined the mood when Maxwell snarled and pulled away from him. There was a dark glint in his eye, his upper lip curled in disdain,''You can not stop thinking about that idiot for a second...Do you not know how disrespectful that was? Why bring up another man while in bed with me! Have you lost your mind, Wesley?''

''Where's the exit!?''

''There is no exit Wesley.''

''Yes there is! You will make one! You evil demon!'' Wes screamed.

Maxwell tsked and cooed as he scooted closer to the shorter man.

Wes growled,''Stay the fuck away from me!''

''Awww...feisty as always I see...My little power bottom...'' Maxwell cooed reaching out for.

''Va te faire foutre! Fils de pute!''

''Touche...tu me blesses chère...''

''I wish you were fucking dead!'' Wes hissed.

''Demons can never die...'' Maxwell flashed a sinister smile,''I gave you back your voice love...I could give you the world! Remember our mansion darling? Remember the townhouse I bought you in France that you could visit whenever you were having your...weeks of anguish...''

''I don't need a fucking voice if the price to pay is living with you.''

''Ahhh...'' Maxwell takes Wes' hand,''But don't you miss the stage? Oh that beautiful voice of yours makes me melt everytime...Don't you like it when I melt? I know you loved it whenever I'd melt inside of you-

Wes punched him before he could finish his sentence and scurried away.

Maxwell scoffed,''Curses...I don't know why I love something like you!''

Wes shrugs,''Me neither. I don't want a voice. Just let me die here...''

''You are not that stubborn love...you just want to go back to that childish scientist! He only saw you as quick relief just like all of the men at the cabaret.''

''Shut the fuck up!''

''You thought I didn't know...I saw how you looked at that scientist...he is nothing...you are nothing but a burden to him...Nothing will come of your relationship...''

''Shut up!'' Wes screamed.

Maxwell swooped in on him and hugged him close,''Stay mon chere...stay! I'd give you the world if you'd just stay!''

''Fuck you! FUCK YOU! You had your chance! I have moved on!'' Wes yelled.

''Moved on huh? '

''Where is he!?'' Wes exclaims.

Maxwell looks wounded and hisses,''You really care...''

''Oh don't pretend that you care that I've moved on. Aren't you in love with Charlie!?''

''I love you both!''

''Then why can't I love both you and Wilson!?''

Maxwell looked away stubbornly,''I can not comprehend.''

Wes scoffed and rolled his eyes,''Take me back to Wilson...''

''If you go back I will have you killed.'' Maxwell threatened.

''Thank you,'' Wes said nodding.

Maxwell's face contorted into a scowl of pure hatred and Wes' head spun as the room they were standing in melted into nothing.

Wes growled,''We are no longer together!''

''I did not consent to that!''

''I do not consent to this!'' Wes countered loudly.

Maxwell growled,''That boy must die...''

''Why!? Because he makes you realize how terrible of a person you truly are!? Because he is kind and generous and all you do is cause pain!? Because he makes you insecure!?-

''No! Because you have lost your mind ever since you met him! I saw when this sickness began! I warned you to not get near him! You still watched over him and...acted as if you loved him...which is impossible...''

Wes rolled his eyes,''Are you trying to convince yourself?''

''Darling...what we had was special...there will never be any other man that would put up with your...issues...''

''As if you don't have issues yourself! You've got a lot of nerve! Take me back to Wilson now!''

''No! He will most likely be dead by morning anyway. Just sleep dear...I see that you are having one of those nights-

''What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you insane or just deeply in denial? What the hell are you playing at!? Let me see him!''

''I will not have everything ripped from me!'' Maxwell roared making Wes flinch.

''What?''

''I have had everything taken away from me...I can not bear to lose you too...''

''You are a damn lie! If you could not bear it then why did I catch you with your dick up Charlie's pussy that night?''

Maxwell flinched at the vulgar words,''That was in poor taste! I-I...you know how I get carried away. I felt a sudden rush of attarction and I am not used to romantic attention. I was thankful and excited and not thinking straight...''

''EXCUSES!'' Wes yelled nearly shoving Maxwell off of the bed.

Maxwell looked truly remosreful as he said,''We are perfect for one another mon chere.''

''Ah well i have moved on.'' Wes grumbled.

Maxwell stiffened and growled,''What was that?''

''Nothing.'' Wes lied refusing to look at the other man.

Wes gasped as the ground started to shake. He jumped up and tried to make a run for it. Maxwell caught him and threw him through the floor. Wes' mind was spinning incesstantly and within a second he found himself surrounded by damaged clockwork monsters. He let out a huff through his nose and tried to yell, his voice was gone once again.

He wanted to scream and thrash Maxwell's head into the ground but could not move beyond the little space he was kept in. Wes started to feel very stupid for choosing not to have his voice back. He wished that he could speak to Wilson just as he speaks to Maxwell. For some reason he valued Wilson more...maybe because Wilson was not an abusive, narcissitic personality disordered, cheating bastard...yep, that was it.

Maxwell sneered at him,''I will let you free when you are sane again.''

Wes cocked his head with his hands on his hips mockingly. Maxwell scoffed and rolled his eyes. Wes signed,'I will never love you.'

Wes felt a strike upon his head before colasping into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson was a nervous wreck as he threw himself into finding where Wes was. He was determined to save the other from Maxwell. Wilson found that his mind would constantly get clouded with thoughts of Maxwell and Wes' kiss earlier. He had to keep shaking the image away.

The final image caused him to gasp. It was him dressed in all black with a wicked looking cloak there was something about him that was different. He looked...evil...That was enough to make him gasp but what really knocked the wind out of him was that he was cradling Wes the same way that Maxwell had been earlier. Dipping Wes back while kissing him passionately.

Wilson tried to focus on science but was plagued with the image again but with sound, Wes had a silky soothe voice and he moaned and gasped as Wilson kissed him before nipping at his neck. Wes tilted his head back and moaned,''Wilson...''

Wilson's face became hot and he tried his best to ignore the mighty ache between his legs. He was aching so bad that it was hard to focus on anything. Wilson sighed in frustration,''Shit!''

''Oh my...A gentleman should never swear Wilson!'' Maxwell teased suddenly appearing before the man.

''Screw you,'' Wilson growled scowling.

''No thank you. You are far from my type.'' Maxwell answered.

That made Wilson remember Wes,''Where the hell is he Maxwell?''

''Why in my bed of course. Where else would he be? I'm letting him sleep...it seems I wore him out...'' Maxwell said with a smirk.

''Why you!'' Wilson picked up an ax.

''My my my...what's with the attitude? He is my partner of 10 years after all...'' Maxwell said slyly.

''T-Ten years...''Wilson said breathlessly. He dropped the ax as he took in the information.

Maxwell grinned,''I told you he was just using you~''

''Why!? No! I don't believe you!''

''Why not?'' Maxwell asked.

''It's not like Wes to do such a thing...I don't think he was using me...''

''Well then think again, you hardly know the boy!'' Maxwell said gritting his teeth.

''Let me see him! Please let me see him!'' Wilson pleaded looking sorrowful.

Maxwell was taken aback by this and defensively stood his ground,''You will never see my husband again.''

Wilson rolled his eyes,''You sound ridiculous! Why would a beautiful young thing like Wes marry an old bag of bones like you? You look like you'd turn to dust at any moment!''

Maxwell flinched as if wounded before lifting the ground that Wilson was standing on high into the air before slamming it back down with brute force. Enough force to kill the man but nevertheless, the man showed signs of life. Maxwell swiftly took out a knife from his pocket and brutally sliced Wilson's neck.

He sighed and sat back. Something ached within his chest, a deep foreboding feeling that felt like he was on the brink of being dragged into hell. He ignored it and stood up.

To his annoyance, Wilson started to levitate. Maxwell growled as Wilson's hidden life amulet came into view. With a surge of light, Wilson was on his feet again.

Wilson deadpanned,''Nice try. I have a few of these babies. Plus I have Meat Effigies all over the map. Wanna try again? I think not. Oh and thanks for the slice across my throat it really helped me to trust anything you say. It really solidified our friendship...''

Maxwell was seeing red,''You bastard!''

''That's my line!'' Wilson growled back.

Maxwell tackled him to the ground and the two traded punches and kicks. Wilson was starting to win until Maxwell blindsided him with shadows.

Wilson rasped,''Why can't I see him!? I just want to see him!''

''Why!? He is just a weak and voiceless boy! He is of no use to you!'' Maxwell growled back.

''What use is he to you exactly?'' Wilson countered.

''He is my lover of 10 years! I'll be damned if some tiny strange scientist ruins that for us!'' Maxwell growled.

Wilson's jaw dropped and he looked at Maxwell with a teasingly knowing look. Maxwell frowned mentally kicking himself for letting his feelings slip.

Wilson grinned and pushed Maxwell off of him,''First of all I am not tiny. I am 5'8 but I guess that is tiny compared to you and let's talk a little about what you just said...''

''Let's not,'' Maxwell growled dusting himself off and standing up.

''Sooo I make you insecure? I know that I am devilishly handsome but I did not know that Wes had those kinds of feelings for me...Awww...is that it? My youth and gorgeous looks make you feel obsolete? Wes is craving a young and virile lover that can actually please him and go for more than one round and it is tearing you apart isn't it? Tell me, is it my face that arouses jealousy or is it my age? Or is it just everything? I know that I am quite the catch with one hell of a sense of humor...tell me...is he smitten with me?''

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY!'' Maxwell exploded moving to kick Wilson. Wilson chuckles and gets up,''Ah! This makes so much sense! Whenever I'd sit next to Wes or even touch him he'd just ''magically'' fly away from my touch...I thought I was going crazy but it was just your dusty old jealous ass pulling him away from my grasp! How pathetic!''

Maxwell looked angry but also on the verge of tears. Maxwell swiftly looked away from the other man and turned his back without a word.

Wilson laughed,''Did I strike a nerve! I didn't know demons had feelings! Is your age a sensitive topic for you old man? Do you not think that it's odd that you're ''married'' to a man that is young enough to be your son!?''

Maxwell said nothing and simply walked away.

''Hey! Don't walk away from me old man! Where can I find Wes?'' Wilson yelled.

''In hell.'' Maxwell whispered before disapating.

Wilson stood confused and alone. The sun started to set and he sighed and made a fire for the night.

''That was very harsh you know...''

He heard a female voice say.

Wilson looked around for the source of the voice,''Where are you!? Show yourself!''

Sundely night fell and a woman with dark hair was seated on shadows appeared before him,''I never interferr here unless you are surrounded in darkness...but...That was very harsh of you...you should apologize...''

''Who the hell are you!? For what!? If anything the bastard should be apologizing to me!''

''My name is Charlie darling. I have been friends with Maxy and Wes for many years...I understand that you were angry and you figured out a very very deep insecurity of his and took advantage of it because of all the pain he caused you...but two wrongs do not make a right...''

''So tell me, is this all an elabrate scheme that everyone is in on except me?''

''No. You and the others are held captives by Maxwell. You are one of the few people that do not remember what happened...We are all prisoners...''

Wilson growled in frutration before asking,''Where is Wes?''

''Leave that boy alone!'' Charlie hissed.

''Why!? Is he a God? Does he hold the key to me getting out of here!?''

''No! He is...very dear to Maxy...''

''Maxy?'' Wilson scoffs and rolls his eyes.

''Yes. Maxy. Ya see...Maxy is a very...jealous lover...if Wes would look at a man longer than five seconds Maxy would tremble in fear. At firs,t Maxy would just question Wes about the other men and cuddle closer to him or hold him possessively but then eventually Maxy started to hurt or even...kill the men...One day Maxy wanted Wes to feel the pain that he felt whenever Wes would get too close to another man and...used me to ''get back'' at Wes...''

''He raped you!?'' Wilson growled.

''No. I was just a foolish girl that wanted Maxy for myself. I agreed hoping that this was a sign that he finally loved me. But alas it was just a ploy to guilt Wes for becoming friends with a younger and handsome man...'' Charlie gasped and looked alarmed.

''What!?'' Wilson asked frantically.

Charlie whispered,''It was you...''

''How was it me!? I have no recllection of any of you people! Stop talking none sense!'' Wilson yelled.

Charlie shook her head and said,''Try! Try to remember your life before! I know you remember that you were a scientist...I know you remember your profession...but please try to remmeber your friends and your past...your family! Your hobbies other than science! Remember them! Remembering all of that will answer so many of your questions!''

The birds started to chirp.

''I am so confused! Is this some type of joke?''

''Wes had a voice...Here...Take this device...you will be able to speak to him telepathically wth this but beware it drains sanity...''

''It's just a hunk of metal...''Wilson said looking annoyed.

''Speak to it.'' Charlie promted.

''Hello?''

''Wilson...'' A soft voice and familar voice replied. the same voice that moaned his name in his daydream. The voice that he vaguely remembers going to sleep to on several occasions.

''Wes?''

''Wilson are you alright?'' Wes replies.

''That's what i shoudl be asking you!'' Wilson exclaims smiling.

Wilson gasps when Charlie places a flower crown on his head. She is smiling gently. Wilsion mouths,'Thank you.'

Charlie says,''Go and look for the others. They will help you uncover the truth.''

The sun rises and Charlie is swept away like dust in the wind. Wilson gasps and wonders if he has lost his mind entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Wes was bored of sitting in his prison. He sighed when he heard footsteps aproaching him. Maxwell looked crestfallen. His usual smug smirk nowhere to be seen. Wes prepared himself for pain.

Maxwell sighs,''Tell me...do you love him?''

Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''Don't lie to me!'' Maxwell yelled.

Wes shrunk in on himself as he watched the other man.

''10 years is such a very long time...the longest relationship I have ever been in...10 years...I was a fool for thinking love could be eternal. I saw when you first started to lose interest in me...I...I hastily did everything I could to please you...to distract you...How could I have been so foolish. There is no such thing as love.'' Maxwell said bitterly.

Wes shivered at his cold expression.

''I need no one.'' Maxwell hissed turning his back to Wes. Before the mime knew it he fell threw the floor.

When the mime came to he was in the forest once more. He was greeted by Maxwell,''You look tired pal. Better find food before dark.''

Wes looked at him wih confusion.

''You don't know me, so I do not know you.'' Maxwell replied coldly making Wes roll his eyes. His ex really did not handle emotions well.

'Why can't we be friends?' Wes mouths.

''Friends? FRIENDS!? Ha! Do you know how much that would torment me? Digging the knife deeper and deeper. I ought to make it night and end you right here right now!''

'Do it!' Wes challeneged.

''Nah...would be too easy. I want you to suffer before you die.''

'I thought you loved me.'

''I do! I love you more than life itself! I can not see life without you!''

'Then why are you doing this?'

''I...I want you to feel my pain...I want you to feel my anguish...how deeply you affect me! But phyically.'' Maxwell answered.

'Why?' Wes asked.

''Because...because...I just...it's my natural reaction...to make others feel what I do...'' Maxwell said softly.

'You're crazy.'

''I hate you.''

'I thought you loved me.'

''I love you too.'' Maxwell answered.

Wes twirled his finger his ear mouthed,'Crazy!'

Maxwell sighed,''I love you so very much but when my love is not returned I hate you...Hate is such a strong word..I dislike you and must stay away from you until I can handle it again.''

Wes sighed and got up to look for supplies. Maxwell sighed as well before disapearing through the ground.

Wes stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea where to begin. He just knew that he had to get a move on before Maxwell sent the hounds.

He gasped when he heard a voice in his head,''Wes! Are you there?''

''Yes darling.'' Wes telepathcally replied.

''D-Darling!?'' Wilson exclaimed.

Wes could practically see the blush on Wilson's cheeks. He knew that Wilson had no memory of their past but he hoped that the old nicknames he used for him would help jog his memory.

''Yes darling?'' Wes repeated with a teasing lilt. He heard Wilson stutter. He could practically hear Wilson tugging and struggling with his sexuality within his own mind. Wes remembered how long it took Wilson to admit that he indeed was a ''fairy'' as he called it. Wes remembered Wilson breaking down and crying on the floor with his face in his hands at the realization that he loved Wes. That never felt love towards females, what he thought were crushes or attraction were simply platonic feelings. Wes cried as well at seeing Wilson so utterly broken. Wes remembered when he had come to terms with it. It was when he hit puberty. It was never a big deal to him but it was to society so he hid it as best as he could.

Wes cringed at the thought of Wilson having another break down after realizing who he was a second time.

''Well anyway, is that bastard holding you captive?'' Wilson asked breezing over his anxiety.

''Nope. I broke up with him for the 100th time and he says that he will,'' Wes did an overdramatized voice,''Never love again!''

Wilson laughed at Wes' impression before asking,''So then where are you?''

''I have no idea. All I know is I am on the edge of the island. Next to an ocean and a ton of trees. Not very descriptive I know. I think my dearst ''husband'' wanted to keep us as far apart as possible.''

''Ew. Don't call him that.''Wilson answered, Wes could hear the cringe in his voice.

''Oh? You'd prefer I called you that? Or do you prefer Daddy dearest?'' Wes moaned in reply.

Wilson's breath hitched and Wes chuckled as he heard the other man fumbling for words. Wes whispered,''My precious Percy.''

Wes could hear Wilson jump out of his skin,''How do you know my middle name!? Did Maxwell tell it to you?''

''You told it to me.'' Wes answered.

''When?''

''I will leave it up to you to remember.''

''Why does everyone keep saying that!?''

''Get some rest dear, we'll see eachother eventually.'' Wes answered he could feel Wilson's apprehension. He could feel that the other man wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson was desperate to see Wes again, he felt as if he was going crazy and he had so many questions to ask. He was walking in the wilderness looking for more supplies when a force called out to him,''Hey! Slow down, bonehead!''

Was he going insane? It was a female voice...was it the lady that spoke to him the other day? He turned around to see two women that looked eerily similar to him. The older one cooed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug,''Oh thank goodness you're safe Percy!''

Wilson snatched away from her,''Who the hell are you!?''

The older woman flinched and the younger one snarled. The older woman said,''I...I am your mother...You don't remember me?''

Wilson blinked a few times disbelieving before scoffing,''I don't know either of you crazy females. Please leave me be.''

''He's an idiot mom. Just leave him here to die. He'll get to just sit here and stew over his dumb science projects like a lonely loser NERD!'' the younger woman taunted.

Something about those words felt extremely familiar. Wilson scowled,''How do you know I like science?''

''I'm your sister idiot! Willow! Willow Elizabeth Higgsbury.''

The older woman then introduced herself,''And I am your mother, Winona Renee Higgsbury.''

Wilson clutched his head, if Maxwell was taunting him he was doing a good job. Wilson growled,''If you are my family then why don't I know you!?''

''That's what we want to know!'' Winona exclaimed,''You left in a huff to live in solitude and we hardly heard from you. We felt as if you had disowned us. And then Willow told me that she ran into you previously and you coldly told her off and pretended as if you didn't know her...now I see that you might not have been pretending...''

Wilson felt a migraine coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. None of this made sense.

''Are you sure you are not sent here by Maxwell?'' Wilson questioned frowning.

''No honey, we were led to you by your lover...I mean friend...I mean...I don't know what you call him. Please don't have a meltdown!'' Winona said with fear in her eyes.

''My lover!? I do not have a lover! I'm single! You're crazy lady!'' Wilson exclaimed.

''Aww, so you and Wesley broke up?''

''How do you know Wes!?'' Wilson demanded.

''You introduced him to me and told me that you two were an item a while ago darling. Do you really not remember?''

''A-An Item!? I do NO like men! I am a normal man with normal desires!'' Wilson spat.

Willow facepalmed,''Here we go again...''

''What do you mean here we go again!?'' Wilson yelled.

Willow stomped her foot,''Just what I meant! You can not possibly claim to only like women when you have been sleeping with Wes for nearly 2 years before we got thrown onto this stupid island!''

''T-Two years? That's impossible! Maxwell and Wes were together for 10 years!'' Wilson argued.

Willow gave him a mocking look,''And that means what? It didn't matter to you one way or another...You seriously don't remember the affair you had that-''

Winona cut Willow off with a slap on the back of the head,''What Willow is saying is..You two had a very complicated friendship...''

Wilson scoffed and turned and walked away.

Winona,''Wait!''

''If you truly are my mother...what was my first invention?''

''It was a potato with a light bulb in it. Hardly an invention.'' Winona answered chuckling.

Wilson whipped around astonished,''I-If you are a demon or some monster sent to toy with me, I will not hesitate in killing you! Do you understand?''

Willow rolled her eyes,''Whatever stupid.''

Wilson rolled his eyes and continued walking to set up camp. The two women took that as a sign to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wes sighed and settled in front of a campfire and curled into a fur roll. Thank God for boons. He let out a sigh and tried his best to fall asleep but his mind kept going to Wilson. He thought of his face, his crazy hair, his flat smooth stomach, his nimble fingers, his thick happy trail that he loved to lick his way down until he found something else to lick, Wilson's fist in his hair, Wilson grunting and sighing his name, Wilson bucking his hips, Wilson whispering how much he wanted to fuck him, Wilson threatening to fuck him relentlessly until the sun rose, and lastly Wilson following through with his promise.

Wes let out a breath through his nose, his hands steadily pumping his hardness. It felt absolutely amazing. He had not relieved himself in a very long time. He threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream when he touched himself just right. He was so lost in his actions that he did not notice Maxwell walking up to him.

Maxwell looked disgusted but Wes saw the lust in his eyes. There was an unmistakable tent forming in his trousers. Maxwell bent down in front of Wes. Wes' hand had frozen. He was still hard but he was scared at the same time.

Maxwell whispered,''I will not hurt you, love. I want you so badly...''

Wes' eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. Maxwell was an amazing lover as well. He paid attention to his every whine and twitch. Maxwell was adventurous and willing to do anything to please him. Wes bit his lip at the memories of Maxwell making love to him. After all of those years they were together Wes Maxwell never failed to please him sexually. He almost considered letting his ex take him before he thought of how much drama that would cause.

Wes shifted away from Maxwell.

Maxwell whispered,''I promise that I will not overreact my love...Just let me have you...I ache for you. Please...''Maxwell hissed like a snake. He leaned in to capture Wes' lips with his own. Things got heated quickly and Wes stopped thinking correctly altogether.

When he woke up he found that he was in Maxwell's bed once more. Maxwell had a possessive arm thrown over him. Wes melted into the embrace and sighed when he was gifted with soft kisses on his shoulder and back.

Wes moaned, he realized that with the deepness of his moan, his voice had returned. He felt Maxwell's hardness on his back.

''Ready for round two?'' Wes teases.

Maxwell lets out a deep chuckle before sitting up and spreading Wes' legs.

Wes' mind was blank, all he could think of was pleasure, heat, warmth, and love. He felt so in love. He felt the same way he did when he first started falling for William years ago.

Wes moaned,''I love you, William.''

Maxwell clutched Wes for dear life and whispered hoarsely,''I love you too Wesley.''

''Why is he not answering me!?'' Wilson shouted. He was pissed, he needed help in understanding what the hell was going on. He was also pissed and anxious at the thought of Wes being dead. The very thought of him being dead made Wilson scream.

''Calm down bonehead! Maybe he's busy!'' Willow yelled.

''I doubt it! Something's not right!'' Wilson exclaimed.

''Calm down dear. We'll find him. Freaking out like a little girl will not help your situation. Sit down and take a few deep breaths.'' Winona deadpanned.

Willow laughed and Wilson shut her up with a glare.

Wilson jumped up,''I have to go searching for him. I need to see if he is safe.'' Before he could walk very far, night fell making Wilson move back to the campfire,''Damn it''

Charlie materialized in front of him and said,''I can help you all leave...Just...Give up on Wes...He's...he's gone.''

Winona gasped and looked worried at Wilson.

Wilson shook his head,''You lie. That can't be true...It can't be true. He-he...'' Wilson burst out laughing before he could finish his sentence.

''Oh hell!'' Winona grabbed Wilson by the shoulders and gently pulled him to a mat.

Willow quickly put a flower crown on his head and told him to get some sleep.

Wilson laughed hysterically, his gaze far off. Winona comforted him and tried to make him fall asleep. Winona growled and turned to Charlie,''Who the hell are you?''

''That is not important. Just think of me as a messenger. It is best for Wilson to forget Wesley.''

''You just drove my brother insane lady! Messanger my ass, who are you really!? Who sent you? Maxwell!?''

''No'' Charlie answered.

''You lying bitch!'' Willow growled rolling up her sleeves. Winona jumped up to pull Willow back before hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wes felt that he was forgetting something. Nothing existed outside of Maxwell. His mind was putty for Maxwell to control and manipulate and he was okay with that. He further submitted his will to the hands of his lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson dreamt of Wes in the beginning. His voice, spending late nights gazing at the stars, having supper together, watching Wes perform, making love to Wes, and lastly brawling with...Maxwell at the cabaret that Wilson assumed is where Wes worked.

All of his memories were a blur but there were many. When he wasn't dreaming of Wes he was dreaming of Winona and Willow...and a man he assumed was his father. The German man that he saw in the woods one day. He dreamt that his father had condemned him and his love for science. His father threw a brick at him and told him how worthless he was. His father called him a fairy that will go nowhere in life. Tears streaked Wilson's face as he packed up all of his clothes to leave.

Winona was crying and begging him to stay while Willow was taunting him and telling him to get the hell out. Wilson never felt so alone in his life...He remembers moving into a secluded cabin in the mountains. He loved the solitude at first until loneliness reared its ugly head. He remembered being so lonely that he craved death. He would cry at random times and fantasize about stabbing himself. His father's words echoed through his mind. He remembered a time where he had the cold blade pressed to his wrist, he was ready to slice. He had never felt so numb and so abandoned in his life. He didn't mind dying because he felt dead already.

Wilson didn't know what possessed him to go to a cabaret, it was far from his scene but something about it attracted to him when he visited the town to shop. He walked in and was astonished by a beautiful tenor voice. The voice belonged to a gorgeous man. Curvaceous yet masculine. His hips and thighs made Wilson's heart speed up. Who was he?

He wanted to talk to him.

He started visiting more and more often with the hopes of quelling his loneliness. One night Wilson built up the courage to greet the man and felt self-conscious at how intently the other man looked at him.

''Uh...I'm W-Wilson...''

''Wes...'' Wes answered softly.

''Yeah I know. I come to see you perform as often as I can.''

''Oh? Thank you darling...'' Wes said smiling.

Wilson's heart skipped a beat. Darling.

''Would you like to go out for coffee or tea sometime?'' Wilson asked without thinking. He wanted to kick himself for seeming so desparate for friendship.

Wes' eyes widened before he asnwered,''I'd love to...''

''Perfect! Is tomorrow good for you? What time?'' Wilson asked eagerly. He felt eyes bore into his skin. He looked to see who it was an dsaw a very tale gangly man with plae skin and black hair glaring at him. He had a fat cigar hanging out of his mouth, Wilson was worried that the man was mafia. The man's death glare never let up for a second. Wilson wondered what the hell was up with him but was far too intimadated to confront him.

''Meet me at...1 Pm...There's only one coffee shop here so you know...'' Wes shrugs.

Wilson nods smiling,'One it is!''

Wes was about to say somethign else but was cut off by Maxwell yelling for him to come over.

Wes rolled his eyes.

''Is that your boss?'' Wilson asked nervously.

''Sort of. Techinically I am my own boss.'' Wes asnwered shrugging.

''WES!'' Maxwell shouted louder.

''He doesn't seem to agree.''

Wes chuckled and shook his head,''You don't know the half of it-

''BY GOD BOY!'' Maxwell growled threantingly.

''Goodbye . Looking foward to seeing you tomorrow.'' Wes said before frowming and stomping over to the man who snarled at Wilson.

Wilson awkwardly walked into the cafe and spotted Wes immediately. He was wearing a black and red stripped shirt and black capris with black sunglasses and a black barett.

Wilson walked up and said,''Going for the stereotypical Frenchman look I see.''

''Yes I am...I love my country.'' Wes quipped.

Wilson sat down and said,''I noticed an accent but couldn't pinpoint where from...''

Wes scoffed,''I've been trying to mimic the American accent.''

''You are almost there. You'll be American in no time.'' Wilson said with a smile.

''You are so cheesy and strange,'' Wes said grinning ear to ear.

''There's more where that came from. I am mostly cringe and puns.'' Wilson joked.

''Just my type,'' Wesley said before covering his mouth seeming as if he did not mean to say that. Wilson decided to ignore Wes' slip up. Wilson had a sneaking suspicion that Wes was batting for the same team per se.

The two spent 2 hours talking about their upbringing and interests. It was mostly Wilson asking Wes questions about France and going on and on about science and how amazing it is. Wes looked excited because of how enthusiastic Wilson was being.

Wilson's dream cut off there and skipped to Wilson doing science experiments with Wes sitting in a nearby chair reading.

The two looked comfortable and at ease as if they had been friends for a while. The dream then switched to Wes cooking Wilson dinner and the two sat down to eat.

The dream switched over to Wilson standing behind a cash register and greeting patrons before switching over to show Wes dancing and singing at a cabaret. As the sun set, the performances grew more risque.

The dream skipped to Wilson and Wes sharing a kiss in the rain. It was heated, the two practically clawing at each other. Clothes were practically ripped away.

Wilson would not normally make love outside. He never in a million years thought he would but since they were in the backyard he doubted they would be seen. He let every care disappear as he lost himself in Wes.

The dream skipped again to Wilson crying on the floor as Wes tried his best to comfort him. Wilson shouted about not being normal. He wished that he could be normal. That he could have children. Wes was crying with him and held him close. Wilson could feel the fear and shame in the pit of his stomach as he cursed his ''illness''

Wes broke him away from his anguish with a kiss that Wilson reluctantly returned.

The dream skipped to Wilson and Wes enjoying a night of passion. Wes' head was thrown back as he moaned Wilson's name. They had been going on like this for at least 2 hours. Wilson wasn't finished though. he wanted to take his lover again and again. He couldn't get enough of Wes. No one made him feel this good ever. He did things that would have normally made him feel ill. Felatio was a sin. It was a disgusting sin. But how can something so pleasurable be sinful?

The way Wes worked his tongue made Wilson see stars. Wes had a mischievous look in his eyes as he sucked Wilson's cock like a pro. Wilson was more than happy to return the favor and swallowed every time.

He felt as if he was not in his right mind but as pleasure clouded his mind as they started their 4th round of lovemaking for the night Wilson couldn't care less. Wilson entered his lover gently, Wes' legs shook uncontrollably as Wilson make love to him relentlessly.

Whispers of love filled the air and mingled with screams of pleasure. Wes' legs held Wilson in a vice grip. Wes gripped onto Wilson's hair and dug into his shoulder or dear life and to Wilson's surprised he quite liked the pain.

The dream then skipped once more. Wilson was sitting in the living room waiting for Wes to return from performing. The only light that was one was the one next to his chair as he worried his lip and anxiously waited for his lover to return. Many scenarios went through his head but the ones that worried him the most involved Maxwell. Something about Wes' manager made Wilson feel sick and uneasy.

When Wes entered he turned on the main light of the living room,''Why are you waiting for me? It's la-

''I want you to quit.'' Wilson spat.

''Huh?'' Wes asks putting a hand on his hip.

''Quit. For me. Please!'' Wilson said trying to keep his voice steady.

''Where is this coming from?'' Wes asked taking off his coat and yet his scarf remained.

Wilson cocked an eyebrow at how strange Wes looked at the moment and yet his face showed no signs of betrayal.

''I have been thinking about this for a while. And I have set aside enough money for us to survive until you get another job.'' Wilson answered.

''Why?'' Wes said sitting down across from him.

''You know why,'' Wilson said glaring at him.

Wes sighed and nodded looking away from the other man.

''Take off your scarf.''

''Qu'est-ce que?'' Wes said feigning stupidity.

''Take. Off. Your. Scarf.'' Wilson said through gritted teeth making Wes shake like a leaf. He took off his scarf, avoiding the other's eyes.

Wilson made a sound akin to a hiss as he saw the bruise on Wilson's neck. He got up and dug his thumb into it, making Wes yelp and pull away from him.

Wilson looked livid and it made Wes shrink in on himself the look on the other's face was terrifying.

Wilson took a deep breath before asking,''Who did this to you? And do not tell me that it was me. This hickey is too fresh. Who at that club put their fucking hands on you!?'' Wilson shouted.

Wes winced and looked away.

''Look at me! Who did it!? Was it Maxwell?'' Wilson questioned and when he got no answer, he knew he had guessed right.

Wilson walked over to the coat closet and snatched his coat off the hanger making it fall to the ground,''I'm going to fucking kill him.'' Wilson growled.

Wes shot up and gripped Wilson pushing him away from the door. Wilson may have been the more dominant one but Wes was taller and stronger than he let on. Wilson pushed him back roughly but Wes did not give up. He pushed harder than he meant to and Wilson hit the floor.

The silence was deafening.

Wilson was blushing slightly from embarrassment. Wes knew that he had hurt the other's pride since he was the ''man'' of their relationship but he just did not want any more drama. He had already fought Maxwell off of him.

''I will quit. Tomorrow I will quit.'' Wes said softly.

Wilson got up from the ground and said,''Did he try to...''

''Yes...''

Wilson hissed at this.

''But I fought him off of me and nothing happened!''

''Why do you let that bastard do those things to you! Why can't you just get away from him!?'' Wilson shouted.

''Because we were a couple for 10 years!'' Wes shouted back making Wilson's world stop,''T-Ten...years...''

Wes covered his mouth.

''T-Ten...Ten years...'' Wilson pacing to calm his nerves,''How could you not tell me?''

''I...I didn't want to think about it...I was also still healing from it! Towards the end of the relationship, he got very abusive.''

''And yet you constantly go back to him!''

''Because I deserve it! Everything he does to me is for my own good and I am worthless! He is the only one that sees me for me! I am nothing! He makes me something!'' Wes shouts back.

''You don't believe that do you!?'' Wilson whispers shouted.

Wes shrinks in on himself. Wilson pulls him into a tight embrace.

It was Wes' turn to collapse and cry until he couldn't produce a single tear.

The dream skips to Wilson accompanying Wes as he walks into his place of employment to quit. When Wes begins signing his final contract Charlie and Maxwell walk in. Charlie had a guilty look on her face as Maxwell walks up to the desk and dismisses the application manager for a little while.

He sits in the seat across from them and Charlie sits on the arm of it.

''Quiting huh?'' Maxwell says lighting a cigar.

''Yes, He is. What does that have to do with you?'' Wilson answers.

''The true question is...what does it have to do with you? Are you his new manager?'' Maxwell said looking him up and down.

''Yes,'' Wilson answered frowning.

Maxwell tilts his head back and laughs,''You? Be a manager? What do you know about business boy? From what I can see...nothing...Or is the word manager being used as a euphemism?''

Wes refused to look at his ex and instead looked at the table.

''That is none of your business.'' Wilson hissed.

Maxwell grimaced,''So it is...well...Let me tell you, I was his ''manager'' for 10 years and all he did was take everything he could and left me with nothing. Once he saw that he couldn't get anything out of me anymore, he went looking for a new ''manager''. He'll do you the same way. Can't turn a whore into a housewife-''

Wilson slammed his hands on the table,''Shut your mouth!''

''Oh? Did I strike a nerve? The truth does hurt...''

''You are not speaking the truth! You are lying through your crooked teeth.'' Wilson hissed.

Maxwell sneered,''If I am lying, tell me...did he move in with you?''

Wilson was quiet.

''Hmm and I saw him driving a new car...I assume you bought it for him...That boy preys on lonely men that will do anything for companionship. He'll take and take until you have nothing else to give and then moves on to his next prey.'' Maxwell said with a shrug.

Wilson argued,''He'd never do such a thing!''

''Oh what do I know? I've only been sleeping with him for 10 years. Did he tell you that i bought him a townhouse in France for whenever he was homesick? Or did he tell you about the cars I bought him? Or did he tell you about all of the mink coats I lavished him with or all of the time I endured watching him do those risque things for other men just because he liked it but he damn sure did not need the money! He was living off of my money! You only know half of the story pal. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong! You are being used! That is the truth!''

Wilson took a deep breath and stood up,''Firstly, Wes bought that car with his own money. He saved up for that damn car, Secondly, you are the one that needs to mind his own damn business and lastly, you are just a bitter old man with control issues. Wes deserves so much more than your bitter decrepit ass. You are so pathetic that you hold him back from succeeding as much as you can. You are so pitiful, and you know you are, so you bribed him with cash and a new house because without those things no one would stay with something as low and disgusting as you! Once the money and shiny things stopped working, you started tearing apart his self esteem bit by bit and trapping him in that house! The only reason he stayed so long was because of learned helplessness! You are an abusive sack of shit and I will not let you utter another lie in my fucking presence do you understand me?''

''Why you-

''Do. You. Understand. Me!? Speak the truth or do not speak at all!'' Wilson shouted.

Maxwell looked stunned and Charlie's jaw was practically on the ground.

The door slowly crept open and a few workers stood there stunned. The whole place was silent. Wilson growled and grabbed Wes' hand and guided him out of the club.

It took a while for Wilson to realize that Wes was crying. Wilson let go of his hand only to be tackled by the other man,''Thank you! No one has ever cared enough to speak up for me!'' Wes sobbed and kissed the other on the cheek.

Wilson hugged the other close. Wes cried in the parking lot without a care for who may be watching. Suddenly his cries came to a halt and he was shivering uncontrollably. He whispered,''Let's go.''

''Don't ask. Let's go! Quickly!'' Wes hissed and jumped into the driver's seat and motioned for Wilson to hurry up. Wilson didn't need much more prompting when he heard gunshots. In a flash, he was in the passenger's seat.

The front tire of the car sparked as Wes hit the gas. He heard a few more shots and started driving like a bat out of hell.

The two were pacing in the living room trying to calm down. Wes was biting his nails and crying nonstop as he sat down, rocking back and forth.

''What the hell is wrong with that guy!?'' Wilson shouted.

Wes sighed,''H-He wasn't always like that you know...he used to be a bit of a nerd. A nerd that was very into magic. We had a bunch of pet rabbits that William would never hurt. Never in a million years.''

''Who's William?''

''That's his real name before he went off the deep end and wanted to desperately separate himself from his old self. Once he got into dark magic and Satanism he no longer wanted to be seen as his old self, he saw his ''pre-warlock'' form as a weak waste of life and he felt Satan helped him shed all of this weaknesses and now he sees himself as a powerful God.''

''Holy shit.'' Wilson gasped looking terrified,''And you stayed with him through that?''

''He...he's always been a manipulative bastard, Wilson. When he was ''weak'' and wimpy he'd make me stay using forms of pity and self-harm, now he has moved on to using magic and guns. He was not always this insane. This started up very recently. I would not have stayed that long if he was like this throughout the whole relationship.''

''Magic is not real! Do you hear yourself? He didn't use magic to get you to stay. He tricked you into thinking that magic is real! Magic, God, and Satan are not real! They are as real as the boogeyman! They are concepts dreamt up by humans! Concepts dreamt up by Maxwell to make you stay!''

''I know what I saw Wilson!'' Wes shouted.

''Look. I don't want to argue with you. I just don't believe that he is some demonic warlock overlord babe.'' Wilson said with an eye-roll.

''Somedays I miss William. I am just so sad at how he turned out...he...He was such a gentleman...He was so sensitive that anything could cause him to cry. When he asked me out, he was so shy and awkward that it was almost painful. It took him half a year before he kissed me and two years before we had sex. He proposed to me as if we could even get married, and we had a private ceremony in his mansion to symbolize our eternal love that was the first night we made love. He then bought two bunnies. One boy and one girl to symbolize our children.'' Wes' voice wavered and a few tears escaped.

Wilson listened to his boyfriend vent, his heart clenching.

''William was very self-conscious and bought the most expensive and tailored suits to appear more attractive. He called himself a dapper fellow, which was right. He did look good. But I could tell that it was to cover up for how inadequate he felt inside. If I would gaze in another man's direction too long, I'd get the silent treatment. Back then I would not have dreamed of doing erotic nigh shows. That only started a few years ago, after I had left him. He couldn't even handle a man winking at me. William would grow cold and throw petty jabs at me while accusing me of ''committing adultery with my heart'' or eyes or something. No matter what, he always assumed that I felt that the men who liked me were better than him. There was no convincing him otherwise. Usually the next day William would come home with more cologne and suits. He started to emulate mob bosses. I guess he'd thought it would make him appear cooler. That's when the cigar smoking started. He would test me sometimes...to see if I cared. He also would complain about my voice being too beautiful he said he hated the attention my singing brought me...He said he felt my voice would be the reason someone would take me away from him. I would serenade them into my arms per se. He'd try to make me jealous by gazing at beautiful women and flirting with them and then throw a fit when I appeared unbothered. Around this time...near our 9th anniversary...he had gotten close to a girl named Charlie.''

Wes sighed and ran a hand through his hair,''Charlie was really into magic tricks and all the dorky things that William was into. They'd talk for hours and hours and I was just happy that William finally had a friend. I did suspect that William may have started developing feelings for Charlie, but I did not think of it much. William pretended that I and he were simply friends around her but eventually, she found out the truth and worked to sabotage our relationship. It never worked. Until, William disappeared for a month before reappearing, looking grim and suave and towering over us all demanding to be called Maxwell. I didn't want to be near him and I guess he noticed that...Instead of crying William now shouted and hit me. He would belittle my self-esteem at every chance. I felt trapped there...One night I told Charlie she could have him and then left. That was nearly a year ago. I was staying at a hotel not far from the cabaret. Things were awkward and strained between the three of us and I could tell that Maxwell still believed that I and he were together and one day I would just ''come around'' and then you entered my life...''

Wilson looked at a loss for words. Wes chuckled and shrugged,''C'est la vie.''

Wilson nods and repeats,''C'est la vie...''

''Wes you are the strongest person I have ever met...besides my mom...You actually remind me a lot of her...'' Wilson sighs and wraps his arms around the other man.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson shot up with a start.

''Thank goodness!'' Winona shouted.

''What?'' Wilson asks his mind groggy. He had never felt so fatigued in his life. His mind was lost in a cloud of fog. His eyes worked to get adjusted to his surroundings. When they did he noticed his mother and sister were accompanied by a lumberjack, a lithe blond girl, a frail old woman, and a man that was extremely familiar. Wilson could have sworn he had seen the man in his dream.

''Who are they?'' Wilson croaked.

''They are people that Maxwell trapped in here.''

''That bastard.'' Wilson growled,''What is even the point?''

''Misery love company.'' Winona sighed out.

The lumberjack introduced himself as Woodie, the Old lady as Ms. Wickerbottom, the young girl as Wendy and the muscular man said nothing. He simply stood back looking at Wilson with troubled eyes. Winona sighs and rubs the man's forearm,''C'mon honey, tell him who you are...''

''Um..I-I am your father Wilson...'' The man said solemnly.

Wilson gasped, he knew the man was familiar and he remembered the distinct way his father said his name Vilson. He and Willow would always find it funny that their father pronounced W's as V's. His mother explained to them that it was simply their father's accent. His mother had an accent as well but it wasn't as thick as his fathers. His mother was an Irish immigrant that married a German immigrant. It was all flooding back to him. All of the good times laced with the dark ones.

Wilson scowled remembering how much his father resented his love of science and that he was ''not normal'. He huffed and said,''It will be dark soon. Let's all set up a bigger camp. Won't take long, I see that you have been working while I was asleep.''

Winona looked distraught as her son breezed by his father as if he was not even there. She was hoping that Wilson was over the huge argument but it seemed like Wilson had only grown more bitter.

Wolfgang watched as his son chopped down a few trees with strength that he didn't even know his son had. After Wilson stoked the fire Wolfgang said,''You truly are a man. A strong and capable man that I never gave a chance. Please forgive me, son?''

Wilson went stiff at those words but did not provide a further reaction,''Ha! Jokes on you my real father would never say anything like that!''

Wolfgang winced,''I'm sorry. For being hateful man to you. Please forgive?''

Wilson pursed his lips together avoiding eye contact. After nearly three minutes of silence, the topic was dropped. Winona let out a sigh of disappointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wes woke up to flowers adorning him and the bed. The room looked brighter and full of love. He felt warm inside as he cuddled up closer to Maxwell. Wes didn't know what year it was. All he knew was that he felt 19 or 20 again. He felt young and free and most importantly loved. His lover of 1 or 2 years was curled around him and all was right in the world.

Maxwell chuckled and kissed Wes' blushing cheeks,''You are magnificent mon chere.''

''Merci William...'' Wes murmured cuddling up to his lover.

Wes let out a content smile as he looked up at the ceiling of their mansion. He felt completely at ease. He could not believe all of the things that William did for him. He simply did not deserve it all. The extravagant banquets and silk sheets and intense lovemaking and so much more. Wesley felt like the luckiest man in the world.

''I love you.'' Wes sighed out blissfully.

''I love you too my pet. More than life itself.'' Maxwell replied kissing his forehead.

All was right with the world for once. Wes was none the wiser as he drifted deeper into this false reality. Into the past where his mind was locked and sealed away under Maxwell's spell. Maxwell trapped him in their honeymoon phase and Wes was none the wiser.

Maxwell's goal was to keep it this way. For eternity if he had it. Nothing made him feel more alive and complete than being loved by Wes. Wes was his life force. He just could not lose him or he would die. Life felt pointless, completely devoid of meaning without his other half.

Maxwell smiled as Wesley went right back to sleep. He was so thankful for his spellbook. Without magic, he wouldn't be nearly as powerful and influential. His power granted him the only person he had ever truly loved and he'd be damned if anyone were to take Wesley away from him. Wes had all but forgotten where he was and the past and Maxwell liked it that way. He grinned as Wes cuddled up close to him. No one would be able to separate them now. It was official. They'd be together forever, in a world that favored him for once.

He chuckled darkly as he made dark ominous clouds swirl over the land that he was the God of. He won. He had officially won. All he had to do was wait for the spell to seep deep into Wesley's subconscious and then they would rule this world together. He felt invincible knowing that he'd have a ruler at his side. A ruler that would follow his every word and never stray from his arms again. He grinned as he thought of how powerful the both of them will be together. Things were only getting started.


End file.
